Twelve Zodiac Academies
The Twelve Zodiac Academies ' (十二獣帯学園, ''Jūni Jūtai Gakuen) are twelve ancient martial arts schools situated on the Northern Continent. Each school is known for having it own unique fighting style that is based on an animal of the . Out of all twelve schools in the group, the Tiger School is currently recognized as the strongest with the Dragon School coming in at a close second. For generations, each of the twelve schools have been rivals with one another as they each wish for their respective style to be recognized as the dominate zodiac style. The rivalry between the Dragon and Tiger Schools is known to be the most intense and personal, with members of both schools being killed in the past during confrontations. History The origin of the Twelve Zodiac Academies can be traced back to the beginning of the modern martial arts world, their founders being the Jūnimeishu - the inventors of their respective styles. According to legend, each of the Jūnimeishu were disciples under the same master - the man who was accredited with popularizing the practice of manipulating ki. When their master entered the last days of his life, the Jūnimeishu began to strife over the celestial object known as the Bujinkatagi which had been preserved by their master and his clan for generations. In order to settle their conflict, the Jūnimeishu each founded their own respective martial arts schools and waged war against each other. In present, this conflict is known as the '''Great Dōjō War (道場大戦, Dōjō Taisen). Towards the end of the Great Dōjō War, ten out of the twelve participating schools surrendered to the might of the Tiger and Dragon schools respectively. The last remaining schools, which were evenly matched in strength, decided to arrange a martial arts tournament in order to judge who would gain possession of the Bujinkatagi. Currently, this fabled competition has come to be known as the Spirit of True Warriors Tournament after the name of the object which the two schools fought over. While the tournament itself was initally believed to be a myth by historians, several modern martial arts masters have claimed participation in a secret tournament of the same name. Schools Tiger School The Forest of Roaring Tigers (森の轟然虎, Mori no Gōzen Tora), primarily known by its simpler name, the Tiger School (虎派, Toraha), is currently the strongest of the Twelve Zodiac Academies. Its fighting style, the Tiger Style, is modeled after the movements and characteristics of wild tigers. Grappling, pinning, and throwing are also essential to the style. Members of the Tiger School also tend to utilize the element of fire in their techniques. Since its establishment, the Tiger School has had a steady rivalry with the Dragon School that dates back to the childhoods of their founders. Presently, the Grand Master of the Tiger School is Averel. Dragon School The Sky of the Soaring Dragon (空の飛翔竜, Sora no Hishō Ryū), primarily known by its simpler name, the Dragon School '(竜派, ''Ryūha), is the second strongest of the Twelve Zodiac Academies. Its fighting style, the '''Dragon Style (竜式, Ryūshiki) is based off the ferocity of dragons. While its arch rival, the Tiger School, admires determination and hard work to attain victory - the Dragon School teaches its students that raw power is the answer to victory. Members of the school can also be seen utilizing lightning elemental techniques and spears, the school's secondary style being the Ryūkishi (竜騎士, Dragon Knight), which centers around wielding such weapons and jumping. Members of the school are also commended for their great speed and agility. Ox School Boar School Rooster School Monkey School Dog School Rat School The Way of the Deceptive Rat, known commonly as the Rat School (鼠派, Nezumiha) is a martial arts school that embodies the characteristics of rats in its fighting style. The Rat School teaches that tricking and trapping opponet are the key to victory as well as knowing the move set of an opponent. Espionage is a skill that is prioritized by the Rat School. Besides teaching martial arts techniques to its members, methods of obtaining information are also shared throughout the school. The fighting style of the school, the Rat Style (鼠式, Nezumishiki) emphasizes misleading the enemy with numerous false attacks and maneuvers. Among the other Twelve Zodiac Academies, the Rat School has garnered very little respect - its fighting style and tactics viewed as cheap tricks rather than clever strategy. Snake School The Lair of the Silent Snake, known mostly as the Snake School (蛇派, Hebiha) is a martial arts school that centers around assassination. Members of the school are skilled at ambushing opponents and quickly killing them, generally utilizing various poisons in their abilities. The Snake School is the only one of the Twelve Zodiac Academies to divided into sects, the three groups of the school being bitter enemies due to their differences. The three sects of the Snake School are the Viper Sect, the Python Sect, and the Cobra Sect. Each sect of the Snake School has its own individual fighting style that is derived from the original Snake Style (蛇式, Hebishiki). Rabbit School The Meadow of the Swift Rabbit, commonly known as the Rabbit School (兎派, Usagiha) is a martial arts school that specializes in evasiveness and wind elemental techniques. Their fighting style, the Rabbit Style (兎式, Usagishiki) centers around the user evading enemy attacks in order to exploit potential openings and attacking afterwards. In order to utilize their fighting style successfully, it is required that practitioners of the Rabbit Style be quick and agile. When attacking, Rabbit School members often use rapid kicks that compile in damage. In terms of reputation, the Rabbit School is thought of as the most laid back of the Twelve Zodiac Academies as it tends to exclude itself from the rivalries of the of the eleven schools. Ram School The Mountain of the Bold Ram, recognized as the''' Ram School''' (羝羊派, Teiyōha) in short form, is a martial arts school located deepn within an unknown mountain range. The school's fighting style, the Ram Style (羝羊式, Teiyōshiki) hence its name, focuses on ramming opponents relentlessly. The Ram School teaches that physical strength is of upmost importance. Members of the Ram School also appear to have a prowness for fighting in elevated places, such as the mountain range where their school is located. The school's special technique is the Horn Missile (角矢玉, Tsuno Yadama) which consists of the user leaping from a high altitude and headbutting their foe with excessive force. Category:Martial Arts Schools